1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical fuses generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel, low-cost tab-fuse especially useful as a non-bypassable intercell overcurrent protection device for batteries.
2. Background Art
There exists a need for an overcurrent protection device for use with multicell batteries, such as lithium batteries, which device, for safety considerations, cannot be bypassed.
Any overcurrent protection device attached externally to a battery is accessible and can be bypassed, either intentionally or accidentally. Placing the overcurrent device within the battery itself has, heretofore, been impracticable because the size of conventional overcurrent devices precludes their incorporation in the battery without changing the size and/or configuration of the battery.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an overcurrent protection device for a multicell battery that can be incorporated within the battery itself without changing the size and/or configuration of the battery.
It is an addtional object of the invention to provide such an overcurrent device for a multicell battery that can be incorporated within the battery itself without changing the dimensions or spacings of individual cells within the battery.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such an overcurrent protection device that is easily and economically constructed.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.